Dexter
Dexter is the younger (but more intelligent) brother of Dee Dee. He is a boy genius and is fully devoted to science, but he is also very arrogant and takes great pride in his intelligence. In the series, he has a lab behind his bookshelf, where he performs experiments and creates inventions, which usually leads to trouble for him and his surroundings. His lab is usually devastated by his sister Dee Dee who just wants to play with his inventions. Prior to FusionFall, Dexter has asserted himself as a world famous genius and inventor, and can sometimes seem like the leader in the fight against Fuses. Before he hit his teenage years, Dexter founded his company, Dexlabs, and became more and more withdrawn therefore after. Computress, Dexter's robotic assistant became his only companion. Character History In the season 1, Dexter finally came out of seclusion and teamed up with the Fusion Original team to stop Joker. Dexter developed plans for missions and usually took the place as the team leader. The Future -'Please note this is no longer part of the timeline as The Future has been removed and replaced with The Academy.' At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a Dexlabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. Dexter appears briefly and helps the Heroes fight off their first Fusion, Fusion Buttercup. He is seen earlier helping Numbuh One, but disappears after Tech Square is devoured by the Fusion Invasion, signifying that he was lost after Tech Square fell. Shortly after on, a holographic message comes from Dexter for the characters to help the Hero back to the past. The Past Dexter can be found in Tech Square in front of Dexlabs, alongside Computress. He has constructed a home for his parents on top of his company building in order to protect them after Fusion Spawns started appearing around his old house in Genius Grove. However, his old lab there is still a Fusion target. His robots, the Dexbots, are found all over the world. Dexter as a Guide Dexter serves as one of the guides that can help to take missions from. He aims to find out just what has happened to the mentors who have disappeared during the Invasion, using an alien device known as the Power Level Tracker. Dexter also appears to have a hatred for imaginary friends, like Mandark's hatred of magic. However, he only was mad at Coco for destroying one of his machines, and Cheese mainly for disabling the shields during an important battle (possibly stemming from his intolerability around annoying people like Dee Dee, meaning he doesn't hate Bloo, Wilt or Eduardo). Echo Echo stated during the Birthday Bash that Dexter made a device that lets Ben send his aliens around the world. How he had done this without damaging the Omnitrix is still unknown. FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, Dexter discovered an element known as Dextronium, he and other heroes use it to combat the Fusions. His weaponry consists of four robotic arms on his back, each armed with a blaster pistol, aswell as a large robot arm for close quarters. Attires Trivia * In the series he is short and is eight years old, but in FusionFall, he is 14 and as tall as a teenager. Because of this, his Nano resembles his cartoon form more than he does (mostly in size). * He is one of the few heroes to give out missions. * In the show, Dexter has no hair on the back of his head, but in FusionFall, he and his counterpart Nano does. * In FusionFall Heroes, his pupils are not shown under his glasses, unlike in FusionFall. * The robot arm he uses is FusionFall Heroes appears to be the same one he used in the Future while fighting Fusion Buttercup. Category:Characters Category:Missons